winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kailani (Silverstars)
Let me introduce you Crown Princess Kailani Murielle D. Melisande, the fairy of Holy Water. Kailani is sporty. She is one of the two keepers of the Water Dragon. She's from the planet of Melisande. She can uses Holy Water to destroy negative energy, demons, and other evil creatures/powers. She can also transform normal water into Holy Water and extract pollution out of seas and oceans. Her power is very rare and strong, she can even control rain and normal water to attack her enemies. Kailani is very noble and shy but very friendly. She loves to read romantic romans and and to make sweets. She isn't really a leader person but a great supporter and healer. She would die for her friends and she helps everywhere she can. But she sometimes fights the fear of being alone. She suffers from nightmares where mysterious strangers kill all her friends and family and extracts her holy powers. Note: Don't edit unless you got my permission! Wrong spellings and grammars can only be edited! ~ Silverstars Appearance Kailani has teal hair with a purple bang that reaches to her hips, purple eyes, purple lips, and fair skin. Civillian In her first civillian, Kailani has a tank top the is dark blue purplish-like with light blue straps, a ruffly light blue skirt with a pink ribbon with a silver gem on it, and dark blue purplish-like heels. Her hair is in a bun. In her second civillian, Kailani has a dark blue top with a black part, a black belt with a light blue line, dark blue pants, and dark blue boots with black heels and a black part on the top of the boots. Magic Winx Kailani has a sparkly light blue top with a sparkly dark blue part at the top, sparkly light blue shorts, a sparkly dark blue belt with a gray circle that holds a light blue orb, sparkly dark blue boots with sparkly light blue heels, and sparkly light blue gloves with a sparkly dark blue parts at the top of the gloves. She has spiky wings that are sparkly dark blue on the outsides, and sparkly light blue on the insides. Her hair is spiky straight. Charmix Unknown... Enchantix Kailani has a sparkly violet dress that fades to light blue, then violet again, and light blue pants, that is hold by a dark blue ribbon that has a violet ruffle part, and a yellow circle which is has a light blue orb on it. She has dark blue barefoot sandals, with violet orbs on it. She has a violet transparent ruffle on her head. Her legs have dark blue anklets with dark blue transparent ruffles on them. She also has pink long gloves. Her wings are big and spiky, that are sparkly light blue onthe outside, and sparkly violet for the inside fading to white, with dark purple part there, with light blue and pink dots on it. Her hair is in a ponytail. Believix Unknown... Sophix Unknown... Lovix Unknown... Harmonix Unknown... Sirenix Unknown... Bloomix Kailani has a light blue top with a swirly sparkly violet bottom, a sparkly violet short sleeve on the left arm with a light blue swirly line that connects to it, with a short sparkly violet glove, a big white ruffle on the right arm with a short sparkly violet glove. She has a sparkly violet shorts with a sparkly light blue part, with a big white ruffle. Her boots are sparkly violet with light blue swirly lines on it, and light blue swirly heels. She has three light blue flowers in her hair. She has big wings that are sparkly violet that fades to white on the outer, and sparkly light blue that fades to white on the inner, with big pink gems, and big purple gems on the outer that hangs. Her hair is worn straight but her bangs are pulled like pigtails. Mythix None... Relationships Mother Unknown... Father Unknown... Spells Magic Winx *'Water Orbs: '''She throws two water orbs at the enemy. *'Holy Wave: 'She throws a water orb at the enemy. Charmix ''Unknown... Enchantix *'Water Dragon: '''She awakens the water dragon, or washes a wave at the enemy. Believix ''Unknown... Sophix Unknown... Lovix Unknown... Harmonix Unknown... Sirenix Unknown... Bloomix Unknown... Mythix None... Gallery Kailani 1.png Kailani 2.png Kailani 3.png Kailani 4.png Kailani 5.png Kailani 6.png Kailani 7.png Kailani 8.png Kailani 10.png Kailani 11.png Category:Fairies Category:Silverstars Category:WINX Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Category:Fan made fairy Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters Category:Bloomix Category:Sirenix Category:Magic Category:Magix